Our Secret Lives
by VampNinjaGirl13
Summary: AU Story: Katsuya Jonouchi and Misaki Hinata finally got to transfer away from Rintama High and attend Domino High. They meet two of Domino's hottest guys, Seto Kaiba and Noa Kaiba. The Kaiba brother's want to try and get to know them better but Katsuya and Misaki have a few dark secrets they aren't ready to share. Will the Kaiba brothers be able to help them out? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all back again with another new story! This is more angst then what I usually write.**

 **Some general info on it. AU story so yeah. Noa is involved and I'll explain how he and Seto are brothers, and both owners of Kaiba Corp later in my story. Part of the plot line and all that jazz. And Katsuya and Misaki (My OC) are new students, so they won't know anyone at Domino High. Anzu is sort of a bad guy, so sorry to all the Anzu fans out there, I just needed a girl antagonist for Misaki and didn't want to make an OC for that. Hirutani is in it so be ready for that. That's it for now. I'll write another Author note when I feel like it lol.**

 **Sidenote: Uh there is going to be implied sexual abuse, but I won't be actually going into writing any sexual abuse. Just using it as an emotional tool for Misaki and Katsuya.**

 **Main Pairings: JouxSeto (Pupship) & NoaxMisaki (Seafoamship)**

 **WARNINGS: Child Abuse, Implied Sexual Abuse, Mention of Rape, YAOI (malexmale), Original Character (OC), AU story, Anzu is bad guy**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YUGIOH! I only OWN my OC Misaki Hinata**

Chapter 1

Katsuya shifted in his "bed," as the person next to him kept shifting in their sleep. His honey brown eyes snapped open when he heard the small whimper of pain. Sitting up he leant over to the brunette girl that was his best friend, and placed a hand on her shoulder and began to wake her up gently. "Come on MiMi, you gotta wake up, it's just a bad dream again."

Slowly the fuschia eyes of the girl snapped open as she awoke from the nightmare she was having. Sitting up she wiped the sweat that formed on her forehead, and then she turned to Katsuya, "Sorry Kat. I didn't mean to wake you up…" Katsuya gave her shoulder gentle squeeze as he looked her face over, "It was about him huh?" The girl nodded her head, "Yes, it felt so real. Like his cold hands all over my body…." Katsuya gave her a sad look knowing exactly what her mind was going through because he went through it all the time too. But before he could say more to her, a loud voice yelled out, "KATSUYA! MISAKI! YOU BETTER NOT BE HERE WHEN I COME AND CHECK YOUR ROOM IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES!" That was Katsuya's dad, Takahashi Jonouchi. A very scary and very angry man.

"Come on MiMi we have to get dressed and leave," looking over at the small watch that laid next to him noticing that it was two hours before they would have to leave for their new school, he added, "And besides it's our first day at Domino High anyways, so it won't hurt to get there early." Misaki just nodded and began to get dressed on her side of the small laundry closet sized bedroom. They've been sharing this bedroom now for two years, ever since Katsuya's dad suggested the idea to Misaki's mom. To them it was beneficial, one rent to pay instead of two, and they wouldn't have to fight anymore on whose place they would be having sex at. Yes Katsuya's dad and Misaki's mom are sleeping with each other. One would call it dating while others would call it friends with benefits. To Katsuya and Misaki though, it was literal hell. Before they would have light beatings from their parents but now since they were all living together, the parents stepped up their abuse on the two teenagers.

Katsuya glanced over at Misaki looking over the latest bruising on her back, knowing full well that he has the same maybe even worse bruising on his back as well. Being a fully gay male, Katsuya would never look at Misaki in that light, but still could appreciate her beauty and feel an overwhelming amount of sadness. Thanks to their parents and "other," things Misaki and Katsuya would never be able to find someone who truly loves and cares for them.

Misaki finished dressing by pulling up the required long thigh-high black socks required for the girl's uniforms at their new school of Domino High. She really hated the uniforms for the girls. Pink. Really? Pink was her least favorite color. She and her mom shared the same eye color. So she automatically hated pink, including her own beautiful eye color. Looking down at the uniform she let out a soft groan as she grabbed her backpack, looking over to Katsuya who was trying to tame his wild golden blonde hair. He could never get it tamed. But in her opinion he shouldn't he looks good with it a bit wild looking.

Katsuya looked down at his watch, his face paled as he rushed over to the window, "Come on MiMi, let's go. We have a minute until my dad comes back here to check our room." Misaki gave a quick nod and followed Katsuya out the window and onto the run-down apartment building's fire escape stairs. Carefully climbing down the stairs they touched down into the alleyway just in time to hear the door to their bedroom banging open signaling that the elder Jonouchi was in a very bad mood this morning.

Taking Misaki by the hand Katsuya quickly left the alleyway and briskly walked through the rough part of Domino City. He never let go of Misaki until they were in the safe area of the middle class. Sighing Katsuya began towards the little cafe called, "The Black Cat Cafe," yes it was based off of the amazing manga and anime Black Cat, but they personally knew the owner so they got a free meal every now and then when it was necessary. Like this morning.

Finally entering the small cafe, a old man came out and greeted the two teens with such a caring smile across his face, "Ah I expected you two to show up today. Sit down, can't have you both starting a new school with empty stomachs." "Thank you Mr. Hiroshi." Misaki said as she sat down at their usual table in the back next to the kitchen area of the cafe. "Yeah thanks old fart. You always come through for us," Katsuya said as he sat down at the table as well. "You're a little punk Katsuya Jonouchi," Mr. Hiroshi said laughing over his words. This was a common occurrence between the old man and Katsuya. Has been for years now. He was like a father figure to them both.

* * *

Once their breakfast was done, they stayed around and chatted with Mr. Hiroshi for a a few more minutes, then they shoved off to school. It was about a twenty minute walk to Domino high. About another hour until school started. So the only signs of life on the campus were a few students who participated in the early morning clubs, like band members. So Katsuya and Misaki walked around the front court area, it was really beautiful. Since it was fall there were many trees in various stages of coloring throughout the school yard. Katsuya made a mental note to sketch this place out when he got some free time.

"Let's head for the office then. We need to check in and get our schedules and other paperwork," Misaki said as she tugged onto the blonde's arm. "Alright, alright let's go then." And after a few minutes of blindly walking around they finally found the front office. The receptionist was an elderly woman, hawk like gaze, crooked nose to boot. "How can I help you?" the tone of her voice said she instantly disliked them. "Uh yeah. I am Misaki Hinata, and this is Katsuya Jonouchi. We are starting our first day today and-" "Oh yes, you're the two kids being transferred from Rintama for scholarships. Let me get your schedules then," the woman cut Misaki off with a look of disdain on her face. She brought back the papers for them and began to to explain to them the expectations and rules of Domino High. "We don't take for hoodlums and gangsters running around our school. I know that at Rintama they let you all run like chickens with your heads cut off. But here there are rules and-" "Thank you again Kaiba sama, and Noa sama for your generous donation to our school," a elder man's voice broke the woman's speech on good behavior. Turning to see what was going on Katsuya and Misaki were frozen in place.

Coming out of what looked like the principal's office, were two very attractive guys. Both tall, broad shoulders, and lean bodies. After that they were very different from one another. The first one to exit had thick chestnut brown hair that framed his face nicely, and he had striking sapphire eyes that could freeze anyone in their tracks. The second guy to exit had thick layer of teal colored hair and grey blue eyes that shone a glint of humor in them.

Apparently Misaki and Katsuya were noticed by these two attractive guys because they stopped by the front desk and studied them for a bit. "Oh Kaiba-sama and Noa-sama! These are our new scholarship students coming over from Rintama," the weasel like principal came up behind the boys, but he was ignored. Raising an eyebrow, the brunette guy spoke first turning to the receptionist, "We'll show them around to their classes." His tone leaving no room for argument from anyone in the room. The woman just handed the brunette the schedules and stayed silent not wanting to get on their bad sides.

Once the four of them were out of the ears of adults, the teal haired boy spoke up, "So what are your names? I am Noa Kaiba by the way. And that grumpy cat is Seto Kaiba." The brunette, Seto Kaiba, gave Noa a quick glare. "Uh, I am Katsuya Jonouchi." "And I am Misaki Hinata, it's nice to meet you both." Noa raised an eyebrow, seeing how both the girl and boy were acting nervous, "I am guessing you know who we are. No need to act all nervous around us we won't bite. Well maybe Seto over there will." "Shut up Noa. You're acting like an idiot," Seto hissed out. Definitely a grumpy cat. Clearing his throat Seto looked over at them, stopping in front of a door, "Ok I looked over both of your schedules, and it seems that we have the same classes until our last class of the day. So we can walk you guys to your classes today."

This of course made both Katsuya and Misaki blush heavily. Who wouldn't blush as two attractive owners of a mutli-million dollar company offer to walk you to your classes all day. "Uh well thank you both so much," Katsuya was the first to find his voice. Seto gave him a look then opened the door and entered the classroom. Noa held open the door for both of them, "Oh don't mind him." Once they all were in the room they spotted the teacher, a middle aged, man with jet black hair and hazel green eyes. Noticing his students the teacher looked up from his laptop and greeted them with a warm smile, "Ah I see we finally have our new students. I am Mr. Hamasaki. It's nice to finally meet you." Katsuya and Misaki both bowed and then greeted the teacher. Mr. Hamasaki then caught the two up on the class.

Meanwhile at the back of the class in their usual seats Noa and Seto were watching them with careful eyes. Noa gained a playful smirk on his face, "You know Seto, this school might have gotten a lot better. I mean those two seem so interesting. And well very beautiful of course." Seto gave Noa a sideways glance then went back to watching the two new students, more specifically the blonde male. Seto, has known he was gay for a few years now but so far no one has been able to attract his interest other than Katsuya Jonouchi has in the last few minutes since he first seen the blonde.

It seems the little talk was done because Misaki and Katsuya approached them at their seats. "Mind if we join ya back here?" Katsuya asked both Seto and Noa though his eyes were focused on Seto. Sapphire eyes staring intently into honey brown eyes. "Yeah, sit on down friends," Noa answered. Noa moved over so that Katsuya could sit next to Seto and that Misaki can sit next to Katsuya, with Noa sitting next to Misaki. Noa casually placed his head in his hand, leaning into his hand he looked over to Misaki. "So Rintama huh? What brought you guys here?" Katsuya gave Misaki a quick glance, then Misaki spoke, "Well, we got offered scholarships from Domino High. I got offered a musical scholarship, singing to be more precise." Noa smirked playfully as he watched Misaki's face grow a small blush. "Yeah, I got offered an art scholarship. Drawing, Painting and all that," Katsuya said. Seto raised an eyebrow, "Art huh? That's interesting." "Yeah, I like to paint and draw, nature scenery the most," Katsuya said giving Seto a small smile.

Noa opened his mouth to say something when the other students started filing in. "Come on, Anzu! Just help me finish the math homework before class today!" A male's voice whined at a girl with shoulder-length brunette hair and big blue eyes. A tall male with brunette hair gelled up into a point, and chocolate brown eyes, followed right behind the girl. "Honda! Why didn't you do it in the first place?" The girl, Anzu, scolded the tall male. The male, Honda, was about to say something when he noticed the group in the back of the class. He put on a cheesy smile and was about to approach them when Anzu grabbed onto his arm, "Oh no you don't, not until you finish that math homework, that you oh-so-desperately needed." Honda gave out snort but followed Anzu to their usual seats. After that the other students began to file in, filling up the classroom easily, though the students seem to avoid sitting near Seto or Noa. And after another minute class began. And beginning Katsuya and Misaki's first day of Domino High.


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Pairings: JouxSeto (Pupship) & NoaxMisaki (Seafoamship)**

 **WARNINGS: Child Abuse, Implied Sexual Abuse, Mention of Rape, YAOI (malexmale), Original Character (OC), AU story, Anzu is bad guy**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YUGIOH! I only OWN my OC Misaki Hinata**

Chapter 2

The school went good so far for Misaki and Katsuya. But now it was the last class of the day so they split up with their impromptu guides for the day, Seto and Noa. Seto took Katsuya to the art classroom while Noa took Misaki to the choir room.

"Alright, mi lady, here we are," Noa said as he gave Misaki and teasing bow and fake posh accent. Misaki let out a small giggle, "Ah I see, well thank you good sir knight Noa." Noa smiled warmly as he held the classroom door open for Misaki, "Well I will see you after class." "Thanks Noa. And yeah see you after class," Misaki said as she entered the classroom. She didn't hear the door close as she was mesmerized by the sight of the choir room.

It had a large dome roof, white in color with oak trimming around the edges. There was a small stage with stands to hold about fifteen to twenty people. There was also small tables that grouped four people together. The class already seem to be filling up quickly. "Ah I am glad that I can finally meet you Ms. Hinata," an elderly woman's voice came from her right. Misaki quickly turned and gave the woman a respectful bow, "Hello Sensei. I am glad to meet you to. I have to say your choir room is beautiful." The women nodded in agreement, she gave Misaki a warm smile, "Yes. I am Mrs. Akiyama. And yeah, I know that Rintama doesn't really appreciate music or art." Misaki just nodding, not really wanting to think of Rintama right now. Seeing Misaki's sudden change in mood, Mrs. Akiyama decided to change subjects, "Well, we are working on solo pieces for the next two weeks. The assignment is to pick a song you like, and well basically learn the words and practice singing it yourself. Next Friday you'll be presenting it to the class. Then once that is done you will write a reflection paper on the reasons you chose the song. We won't be singing in class until that day so we'll be doing more paperwork and reading till then. You can sit with Mazaki Anzu today. She'll help you out." Misaki looked over to where Mrs. Akiyama was pointing at and raised her eyebrow. It was the girl from the first class of the day.

Walking up to the table Anzu was sitting at Misaki started to get a little nervous. She never really had any friends who were girls. No one wanted to be around her because of who she knew back at Rintama. So she was hoping that she'll be able to change that little fact at Domino High. Anzu seem to noticed her and just raised an eyebrow, "Misaki Hinata right? I remember seeing you in homeroom this morning." Misaki gave a short bow, "Ah yes, um, Mrs. Akiyama asked me to sit with you today." Anzu smiled, "Ah ok. Yeah sit down. These are some of my other friends." Misaki took her seat and looked over the students at the small table. The other girl looked normal, black hair and bright brown eyes. The guy however looked unusual. He had pale skin, chocolate brown eyes, and strikingly white hair that reached past his shoulders. "I am Sakura." The girl greeted in a polite manner, though her face said something else. "I am Ryou Bakura. It's a pleasure to meet you Misaki," the albino guy, Ryou, greeted. "It's nice to meet you both." And with that the class began.

* * *

"Well here we are Katsuya. This is the art room," Seto said looking down at the blonde standing next to him. Katsuya looked up at Seto giving him a bright smile, "Thanks! Means a lot. I wouldn't have found this place on my own." Seto grew a small blush and adverted his gaze, "It's nothing. I'll be right here once class ends so see you then." And with that Seto turned on his heel and escaped the area before Katsuya could see his growing blush.

Katsuya stared after him watching Seto turn the corner of the hallway. Once the tall brunette was gone Katsuya turned and entered the art room. It was very impressive, skylight in the roof letting any sunlight into the room. Cabinets, sinks, and shelves galore. It was a bit messy, giving the room that feeling of being used to create things. To create art pieces. Paint brushes, pencils, and paper were scattered about the shelves and cabinets. "Ah I see my new little monster is enjoying our classroom," an elderly male voice said from Katsuya's left. Katsuya turned to the man with wide eyes. The man laughed and clapped Katsuya on the back, "Oh don't worry I call all my students little monsters, because you guys are. Remind me of my children, love them to death but sometimes they make me crazy like my students. I am Mr. Akiyama by the way. My wife is the choir teacher and we both have been eagerly awaited for you and Misaki Hinata to show up at Domino High." Katsuya's eyes widened even furthered, "I- Uh you knew about us before we got here?" "Oh yeah, we were the ones to submit your works into the school board to sign off on your scholarships. We've been actually pushing you two to come here for a year now. Finally got them to last month," Mr. Akiyama said with a joyous laugh at the end. "Well, I… I gotta thank you both for that," Katsuya said with a bow to the teacher. "It's no problem. Now we are beginning a new art project today. I'll be going over the details soon. So just find a seat anywhere," Mr. Akiyama said as he went up to his desk.

Katsuya looked around at the students in the room. No one really stood out until he laid eyes on a short guy with some crazy ass hair. The guy had his hair spiked up, with multiple colors: black as the main color, magenta tinted at the ends, and gold bangs hanging in his face. Katsuya walked up to him, "Uh hey mind if I sit here next to you? I am new here." The crazy haired kid looked up at him, eyes wide with shock but then it relaxed into a bright joy, "Yeah sure! My name is Yugi Mutou. It's nice to meet you." "Thanks Yugi. I am Katsuya Jonouchi, you can call me Jou though if you like. It's nice to meet you too," Katsuya said as he sat down in the chair next to Yugi.

Once class began, Mr. Akiyama stood in front of the class with a mischievous smile across his face, "Alright my little monsters, we are starting another project today. It'll be due in a month. What you'll be doing is making your own comic book. You can have any storyline you like as long as it stays school appropriate. It should at least be thirty pages long. Has to at least be inked and shaded, color is optional. So at the end of the week, I will be meeting with each one of you to discuss what your comic will be about, and give any help you need. Alright well hop to it then." And with that the art class was abuzz with voices and laughter.

* * *

When the bell rung Katsuya and Yugi parted ways. As Katsuya was leaving the classroom he was shocked to see a familiar face waiting right outside the door. "Nice to see you again," Katsuya said as he walked up to the tall brunette glaring at everyone passing by him. Seto looked down at Katsuya and gave him a smirk, "Yeah, it is nice to see me huh?" Before Katsuya could get huffy about the comment Seto was leading him to where Noa and Misaki were waiting for them.

Once they found the other two they began the walk towards the front doors. "Hey Misaki, my art teacher is the husband to your choir teacher. Found out they were the ones to get us those scholarships." "Really?! I can't believe that," Misaki gasped out. "I can see that. Those two are always looking for the most talented students," Noa said. Seto nodded in agreement, "Though I wonder what took so long to get you two here…" "Money problems probably," Katsuya said as they approached the front doors.

Misaki and Katsuya froze as they exited the building. Seto and Noa noticed this and looked them over. "Hey what's wrong?" Noa asked as he was about to shake Misaki's shoulder. Katsuya grabbed onto Misaki's arm and pulled her along towards the front gates, "Uh we- Uh- we gotta go. A uh friend is waiting for us. Come on MiMi." "Uh, see you guys tomorrow," Misaki said as Katsuya hurried her along to the front gate where Seto and Noa saw a tall guy, with slicked back blonde hair and dark brown eyes trained on Misaki and Katsuya. Seto and Noa watched as Katsuya and Misaki finally reached the other blonde guy. The guy grabbed Misaki a bit roughly around the waist and then clapped Katsuya roughly on his back as he lead the two away from the schoolyard.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Noa said eyes narrowing at the spot where they disappeared. "I don't know but I don't like the way he treated those two. That looked too rough in my opinion. And the looks on their faces didn't seem right for seeing a friend." Noa nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we should ask them about it tomorrow. Hopefully they tell us." "Yeah Noa, I hope they do…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Pairings: JouxSeto (Pupship) & NoaxMisaki (Seafoamship)**

 **WARNINGS: Child Abuse, Implied Sexual Abuse, Mention of Rape, YAOI (malexmale), Original Character (OC), AU story, Anzu is bad guy**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YUGIOH! I only OWN my OC Misaki Hinata**

Chapter 3

Misaki really hated those cold hands on her. Never warm. Never caring. "So would you two mind telling me who the fuck those two lanky punks were walking with you?" The deep hissing voice next to her said. The cold hands tightening around her waist. "They're nobody Hirutani… Just some guys we met today, wouldn't leave us alone," Katsuya said though with no real anger in his voice. "Is that so? If they give you problems again, then I am going to have to step in. And you know what happens to people that mess with what's mine," Hirutani said as they entered the hiding spot for his gang.

It was an abandoned office building. Not very high only about two floors. But it provided good hiding spots in the event of an enemy gang attack. Of course Hirutani's room was the biggest office room in the whole place. And of course like every other day, the other gang members were waiting for them to arrive. Hirutani stood in front of the group, hands still on Misaki. Katsuya right next to him and putting on his gang member mask. "Alright guys, I received some interesting news today. It seems that there is another gang quickly gaining power on our turf. Usually I would just go all in and beat the shit out of them. But I don't like not having much info on these guys. So Jonouchi here will be taking about three of you to go get some info. Spying basically. Alright Jonouchi pick your guys." But before Katsuya can leave Hirutani pulled him close and whispered into his ear, "And don't disappoint me. Remember what happened last time you did?" Katsuya's face paled as in fact he did clearly remembered what happened the last time he failed Hirutani. Katsuya gave Misaki a last look before turning away to go on his spy mission.

Dragging Misaki back to his room Hirutani placed her onto the makeshift bed. "Lucky you Misaki because today I am going to go out and take care of something I'll be leaving you here. You know the drill. The door is locked and you won't let anyone in unless it's me or Jono. I'll be back later," Hirutani said as he closed the door behind him locking it. No one can get in but Misaki couldn't get out either. She was trapped until either Hirutani or Katsuya got back. But she didn't care about that at the moment. No. She was relieved that Hirutani wasn't there, touching her body with those cold hands of his. She would rather sit alone in a locked room. No one could hurt her if she was alone. Not Hirutani. Not Jonouchi Sr. No one.

* * *

The next morning, Noa and Seto got there early again just so they could talk to Misaki and Katsuya. After a few minutes of walking around the schoolyard they found them. Katsuya was sitting under a tree with his legs crossed, a small sketch pad in his lap, a pencil in hand scribbling across the paper. Misaki was sitting up against the tree, knees brought up to her chest, eyes focused on Katsuya's artwork, her hair hiding most of her face; she looked very vulnerable right then. They didn't even noticed when the Kaiba brothers walked up to them.

Seto leaned down and peered over Katsuya's shoulder, "That's really good." Seto's words scaring Katsuya, making him jump which in turn made Misaki jump. Noa was laughing while Seto let out a small chuckle, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you both." Katsuya looked up at Seto then smiled as he put his sketch pad away in his backpack, "It's ok. And good morning by the way." Misaki was about to get up when Noa held out his hand to her, "Here let me help you up, and goodmorning to you." Misaki looked at his hand for a second, blush creeping across her face then she put her hand into Noa's, then he pulled her up to her feet. "Thank you Noa." "No problem mi lady," was Noa's cheeky response. Once Katsuya was to his feet Noa and Seto gave each other a glance then Seto cleared his throat, "Can we ask you both something?" Misaki and Katsuya gave Seto a questioning look but both nodded in response. "Well, Noa and I wanted to know who that guy was that was waiting for you both after school," Seto asked carefully watching their faces for any signs of something. He watched as Misaki's face grew pale, her face twisting with a bit of fear, and she subconsciously reached out and grabbed the sleeve of Katsuya's school uniform jacket. Katsuya's face paled as well, his face twisting up in sadness, and he subconsciously stood slightly in front of Misaki. That told both Seto and Noa a lot.

"He- He is our friend," Katsuya said with his voice faltering as his eyes looked towards the ground. "He didn't seem like your friend yesterday…" Seto said still watching them closely. "Yeah he seemed a bit too rough with you two," Noa added as he watched Misaki. Katsuya looked at the Kaiba brothers, "Just don't worry about it… Seriously…" "Yeah… You'll just get hurt," Misaki added giving them both a worried look. "What do you mean get hurt?" Seto asked. But Katsuya pushed by him tugging Misaki along with him, "Just don't worry about it. And… Don't walk with us out of the school at the end of the day." Seto and Noa had to watch as Katsuya and Misaki walked away and into the building.

"Seto… You know something is seriously wrong right?" Noa turned and faced Seto. "Yeah, the guy has a hold on those two, a tight hold. Did you see their faces?" Seto asked as he gave Noa a side glance. "Yeah, seen fear and sadness. Like an almost depressed sadness… Just like how our faces use to look like with him," Noa said as he gave Seto a wary look. Seto snapped his head around to look at Noa, "Why would you bring him up?" "Because, maybe their going through the same sort of abuse we went through," Noa said giving Seto a pointed look, "And I know you been skipping out on your medication this last week. You have me and Mokuba so worried." Seto narrowed his eyes at first then sighed, "Fine… I'll take them again."

After a minute of silence Seto began walking towards the school, "Noa I think you're right on the abuse factor. But they won't tell us. We'll find out for ourselves." Noa walked at his side, "Sounds good to me. And if they are we need to take them out of that situation." "Agreed but one step at a time," Seto said as they avoided a group of their fan girls. "Right… Maybe we can have Isono follow them after school?" Noa suggested. Seto thought about it for a minute, "Yeah. That guy might recognize us if we try and follow them." "Alright I'll call him during lunch break then," Noa said as they entered their first class of the day. Misaki and Katsuya were already in their seats, but trying to avoid any eye contact with the Kaiba brothers. Looks like it's going to take a bit to get back in their good graces if Noa and Seto want to make any progress with them.

* * *

Katsuya really just wanted to take Misaki and run away, somewhere far away. Hirutani was there again. Waiting for them. He's always been very possessive of Katsuya and Misaki. He laid claim over both of them two years ago, when they were both fifteen. Everyday since has been the pits of hell. Hirutani was never satisfied with them unless he had full control over them. Mentally. Physically. Sexually.

As Katsuya and Misaki approached, Hirutani grinned a very perverted grin. Hirutani grabbed Misaki by the waist again, signaling to anyone watching that she was his property because that's how he sees Misaki and Katsuya. His property. Today he even grabbed the back of Katsuya's neck and gave it a slow rub. Katsuya knew exactly what Hirutani wanted in that moment. And Katsuya feared that. He hated those cold hands on his body. And Hirutani was a animal, never caring about the person he was raping. Yes rape. Hirutani rapes both Katsuya and Misaki. And they can't say no because Hirutani is smart. When one disobeys the other gets punished by Hirutani. Taught them to not try anything very quickly.

Katsuya remembers a time where he failed at something for Hirutani. He was suppose to lead a jump on a rival gang's leader. But they were ready for it and they ended up getting jumped instead. He barely made it out alive. But Hirutani didn't care. He made Katsuya watch as he beat Misaki heavily. After that Katsuya never failed Hirutani again. Because he didn't want to fail Misaki again.

"Stop thinking Jono… It doesn't suit you," Hirutani's hissy voice broke Katsuya from his thoughts. Jono. Hirutani has been calling him that ever since. He thought Katsuya was too girly and he wanted to have a little nickname for him, so Jono it was. And Katsuya absolutely hated it when he was called that.

Once they got to the gang's hideout Hirutani told the other members some orders to basically get them out of the building. Once everyone was gone Hirutani lead Misaki to one room and then locked her in there. Hirutani then took Katsuya to his room and began to kiss his neck and rub his stomach, "Come on Jono don't be like that. You can't deny me that." Katsuya just looked away but didn't fight against the cold hands touching his body. Apparently Hirutani was in the mood for blondes tonight. Lucky Katsuya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Pairings: JouxSeto (Pupship) & NoaxMisaki (Seafoamship)**

 **WARNINGS: Child Abuse, Implied Sexual Abuse, Mention of Rape, YAOI (malexmale), Original Character (OC), AU story, Anzu is bad guy**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YUGIOH! I only OWN my OC Misaki Hinata**

 **DISCLAIMER FOR CHP: I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER, THEY BELONG TO RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

Chapter 4

It's been two weeks since Noa and Seto sent Isono to follow Katsuya and Misaki around. They also researched on the pair. Turns out that Katsuya's parents got divorced when he was ten years old. His mother took his younger sister, Shizuka Kawai, with her leaving him to his father, Takahashi Jonouchi. With Misaki they found that her father, Akihiko Hinata a Japanese American who moved back to Japan before Misaki was born. He died in a terrible car crash, killed him instantly. Misaki was in the back seat of that car. She made it with a broken leg and broken wrist on the same side. She's been living with her mother, Hitomi Hinata, ever since.

So far Isono hasn't gotten anything conclusive, so they gave him more time to gather solid information. Meanwhile, Seto and Noa have been getting to know Misaki and Katsuya. Hoping that maybe they'll open up to them. Though with that guy that keeps picking them up at the school gates everyday has been slowing their progress. They can't ever meet up outside of school, only thing Misaki and Katsuya are free for are a few morning hours on Saturday and Sunday. Since tomorrow is a Friday, Seto and Noa were planning on asking them out for a friendly breakfast date. Hopefully no reporters see them out. God the nightmare that'll cause.

* * *

It was Friday, the clast class of the day was about to start. Katsuya was asking Mr. Akiyama to help him, Seto, and Noa out. They wanted to go see Misaki sing in her first performance for class. "Please, Mr. Akiyama… It's her first performance at this school. It'll mean a great deal to me and her if you help us out. She'll be happy to have our support," Katsuya even threw on his "puppy-dog," eyes. Mr. Akiyama looked at the three of them and then let out a sigh, "Alright. Alright. Fine. I'll write some sort of note for the Kaibas. Just… Well just be quiet and don't disturb my wife's class got it?" Katsuya beamed a happy smile at him, "Oh thank you Mr. Akiyama!" "You three better hurry. The class is about to start," Mr. Akiyama said as he shooed them away.

Jogging through the halls, Seto, Noa, and Katsuya made it just in time for the bell to ring. Mrs. Akiyama raised an eyebrow at the three but said nothing, remembering the text her husband just sent her telling about the three guests in her class today. Since her students were so busy preparing themselves for their performances they didn't notice the three guests. Mrs. Akiyama approached them, "Ok, my husband just told me about you three being here. I'll allow this under one conditioned. You three will be recording their performances. Take turns if you want, I don't care. Just make sure to get each student fully, and stay quiet." She handed them a small video camera, giving them a warm smile she walked over to her students. "Alright class we have some guests today, I've asked them to help me record all of your performances. They won't be bothering anyone so just ignore them as best as you can." Suddenly everyone turned their heads and finally noticed who exactly was in their choir room. Most of the girls squeaked in embarrassment.

Misaki looked over at them, her face turning red. Katsuya made quick gestures with his hands seeming to sign something to Misaki. This seem to make Misaki relax and even give them a small but warm smile. In turn that smile gave Noa's stomach the butterflies. He seriously has fallen hard for her. Ever since he first laid eyes on her. At first he just wanted a fling or something but as soon as they began speaking to each other he knew he wanted more… So much more. And now he finally gets to hear her sing. He has imagined what she would sound like ever since he found out she could sing, but now he gets to hear the real thing.

Misaki really wanted to punch Anzu. She kept giving Noa and Seto the flirtatious eye, puffing out her chest trying to make her already huge breasts even bigger, and jutting out her hip. Ever since the first day meeting Anzu, all the girl would talk about were boys, more specifically Seto and Noa Kaiba. She thought that they were so hot, not even caring about their personalities. Misaki really tried to be friendly with her, but Anzu didn't like the attention she was getting from the Kaiba brothers. Anzu has made that much very clear.

"I hope you don't mind me showing you up today Misaki… I mean with Noa and Seto watching. Everyone knows that I am the best singer in the school. So just try and do your best, but don't expect to be better than me," Anzu whispered into Misaki's ear as she passed by her. After that the performances went by smoothly, Ryou just finished his performance, he sang "Let it Go," from the movie Frozen. Misaki had to smile at that, the albino nerd loved Disney movies, and Ryou loved Frozen, so naturally he chose a song from that movie. Anzu was up next, she gave Misaki and smug look then got up onto the stage, she cleared her throat as he music for her song began to play.

" _Will you count me in?_

 _I've been awake for a while now_

 _You've got me feelin' like a child now_

 _'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

 _I get the tingles in a silly place_

 _It starts in my toes_

 _And I crinkle my nose_

 _Wherever it goes_

 _I always know_

 _That you make me smile_

 _Please stay for a while now_

 _Just take your time_

 _Wherever you go_

 _The rain is falling on my window pane_

 _But we are hiding in a safer place_

 _Under covers staying dry and warm_

 _[Another version of the song says: "Under covers staying safe and warm"]_

 _You give me feelings that I adore_

 _They start in my toes_

 _Make me crinkle my nose_

 _Wherever it goes_

 _I always know_

 _That you make me smile_

 _Please stay for a while_

 _now just take your time_

 _Wherever you go_

 _But what am I gonna say:_

 _When you make me feel this way_

 _I just mmmmm_

 _And it starts in my toes_

 _Makes me crinkle my nose_

 _Wherever it goes_

 _I always know_

 _That you make me smile_

 _Please stay for a while_

 _Now just take your time_

 _Wherever you go_

 _Dada dumdudum dumdadadadadum_

 _Ohbodododododododum mmm mmm_

 _I've been asleep for a while now_

 _You tuck me in just like a child now_

 _'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

 _I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

 _It starts in my soul_

 _And I lose all control_

 _When you kiss my nose_

 _The feeling shows_

 _'Cause you make me smile,_

 _Baby, just take your time_

 _Now holdin' me tight_

 _Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

 _Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

 _Wherever you go_

 _I always know_

 _'Cause you make me smile_

 _Even just for a while"_

Misaki had to admit Anzu was good at singing, though throughout her whole performance could she be anymore obvious about her flirting with Noa and Seto. Once Anzu was done everyone applauded her. Anzu took a small curtsey, then as she sat down next to Misaki she gave her another smug look, "Beat that." Misaki gave her a look quickly before taking her turn on the stage, she was last of course, she was the newest student after all. As she stood in front of everyone she gave Katsuya, Seto and Noa a look. Katsuya gave her a thumbs up before elbowing Noa and Seto and saying something to them. She saw Noa give her a huge bright smile. That gave her butterflies. Not in the nervous way, but in the "happy and romantic," way. Giving him a smile back she cleared her throat as the music for her song began to play.

"Maybe he is right? Maybe there is something the matter with me… I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad.

 _Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_

 _Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

 _Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

 _The girl who has everything?_

 _Look at this trove, treasures untold_

 _How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

 _Looking around here you'd think_

 _Sure, she's got everything_

 _I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty_

 _I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

 _You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!_

 _But who cares? No big deal,_

 _I want more_

 _I wanna be where the people are_

 _I wanna see, wanna see them dancing_

 _Walking around on those_

 _What do you call 'em? Oh, feet_

 _Flipping your fins you don't get too far_

 _Legs are required for jumping, dancing_

 _Strolling along down a_

 _What's that word again?_

 _Street_

 _Up where they walk, up where they run_

 _Up where they stay all day in the sun_

 _Wandering free_

 _Wish I could be, part of that world_

 _What would I give if I could live_

 _Out of these waters?_

 _What would I pay to spend a day_

 _Warm on the sand?_

 _Betcha' on land, they'd understand_

 _Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

 _Bright young women, sick of swimming_

 _Ready to stand_

 _And I'm ready to know what the people know_

 _Ask 'em my questions_

 _And get some answers_

 _What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?_

 _Burn?_

 _When's it my turn?_

 _Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?_

 _Out of the sea_

 _Wish I could be_

 _Part of that world."_

Noa was stunned. Absolutely stunned. Not just him but everyone else in the class besides Katsuya and Mrs. Akiyama. Misaki's voice was so beautiful. Her voice was so bright and ringing. She was a soprano alright. Her voice sounded a bit older than her age. It was so full of life, changing the tone needed to convey the emotions she wanted to sing. Noa, no everyone could tell that she wanted to sing it like how the song was originally sung in the Little Mermaid movie. A sad but wistful tone to her singing. Noa couldn't take his eyes off her the whole time she was singing. And she looked back at him the whole time. It felt like they were in their own little world. Just the two of them. It was fantastic. He wanted that feeling again.

Suddenly Noa was broken from his thoughts when all the students began to clap and whistle loudly for Misaki. She got a standing ovation from the class. Well except for Anzu. She seem to be sitting in her seat still stunned by Misaki's performance. Noa felt another elbow in his side, Katsuya grinned up at him, "See I told you it was going to be good. God she is so amazing…" Noa looked back up to where Misaki was still standing on the stage, a bit shy from the applause she was receiving. "Yeah… She is amazing…"

As Misaki made her way down from the stage everyone was chatting her up. Complimenting her singing and just finally being nice to her. Ryou was so happy, and hugged her, "Oh wow Misaki! That was fantastic! I mean seriously! You're a amazing singer." "Thank you Ryou, you were fantastic as well, I mean it," Misaki said as she gave Ryou a quick hug back. Mrs. Akiyama patted her back as she passed by Misaki and went up onto the stage, "Thank you all for your lovely performances. And thanks to our guests I'll be able to go over them over the weekend. Remember your reflection paper is due Monday. And with that I'll let you all go a few minutes early. Have a good weekend!" And with that all the students left quickly, happy that their teacher let them go early.

Misaki slowly packed up her things. Katsuya, Seto and Noa made their way to her. "Wow Misaki that was awesome!" "Thanks Kat… I was surprised by the applause I got," Misaki said as she put the last of her things away. They were about to head out when Mrs. Akiyama stopped them, "Good job my girl. Great performance. Don't lose that heart of yours..." And with that Mrs. Akiyama let them go. Misaki gave her teacher a quick glance then proceeded with the others. Misaki didn't noticed when Seto dragged Katsuya off somewhere leaving Noa and her walking alone. Noa stopped them in front of his locker, he was quietly grabbing some stuff, he seemed to be in deep thought, so Misaki left him alone for that, just stood by silently. "Misaki, that song it was- You were- Your singing is beautiful. But I am guessing you get told that often huh?" Noa's voice broke Misaki from her own thinking. "Oh!... Uh no. Not really. I mean rarely I sing in front of others. Rintama didn't have a good choir, they didn't really care about their artistic programs there. So.. I never got complimented much on my singing…" Misaki said averting her eyes to the ground. Noa couldn't help but feel the tight squeezing of his stomach as he watched Misaki look towards the ground. She was so sad. It hurt his heart. He wanted to comfort her in some way. How though?

Misaki would say she was shocked but that would be an understatement. No she was rocked to her core, her soul. While she was remembering something from her past, she felt a warm hand gently grab her chin and tilt it upwards, making her face its owner, Noa. Noa looked into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was a few seconds before bringing their lips together in a gentle but caring kiss. It was slow, long, and full of care. Once Noa pulled away he never let go of her chin, "Misaki… I… Just always remember that I think your singing is beautiful. I think you're beautiful. On the inside and out. Your soul is beautiful. Just remember that." Another kiss on her lips, this more quick than the last one. "Noa I…" Misaki couldn't find the words to say what she was feeling so she did the only thing she could think of, which was to kiss him back with as much care as he showed her. And for once she wasn't disgusted by someone kissing her. She wanted more of it. More of Noa. Yes, she has fallen hard. But for once she didn't care, she got swept up in their kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry it's been a while. Finishing up Spring quarter of college. So that's been fun… (Not) Anyways here is a new chappy for you guys. So more Seafoamship fluff comin at ya! And ending the chapter with some real good Pupship fluff. Just fluff all around! Though next chapter is back to mean old Hirutani and about a month time skip. So be ready for that lovely mess.**

 **Anyways please leave reviews to let me know how you guys are liking this story. No hate, just love, support and critiques. Alright let's get to it.**

 **Main Pairings: JouxSeto (Pupship) & NoaxMisaki (Seafoamship)**

 **WARNINGS: Child Abuse, Implied Sexual Abuse, Mention of Rape, YAOI (malexmale), Original Character (OC), AU story, Anzu is bad guy**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YUGIOH! I only OWN my OC Misaki Hinata**

Chapter 5

It was the next morning after Noa had kissed Misaki. Noa and Seto were waiting outside the restaurant they were meeting Katsuya and Misaki for their breakfast date. They offered to pick them up but both Katsuya and Misaki insisted that they just meet there. They wouldn't explain the reason besides that their neighborhood is unsafe and Noa and Seto would be targets for theft.

Seto looked down at his watch again, 5 mins late, "See we should have picked them. They are five minutes late. What if something happened?" Noa rolled his eyes at Seto and kept on the lookout for their dates. After another minute Katsuya and Misaki bursted through the crowd of people hustling about. The two jogged up to Seto and Noa. Faces fully flushed and breathing a little harder. Both of the Kaiba brothers had to stifle a moan because it was quite the erotic sight.

"Sorry we were late. Had to take a back way here," Katsuya said between breaths. Misaki nodded in agreement, "Yes, we are super duper sorry."

Noa blushed a little at Misaki's outfit. He was use to her wearing the school uniform. But now she was wearing dark blue jean shorts that were held up by a black studded belt. A black low cut t-shirt that showed the right amount of cleavage, a light gray hoodie that was unzipped since it was a bit windy outside. She had black tights on that reaches mid thigh, and a pair of gray high top sneakers. And her hair was up in the usual pigtails she likes to wear. Noa loved her style it reminded him of his own, since he was wearing a white button up t-shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone. He wore black cargo pants and white and black sneakers. He loved simple clothing styles, he had to dress fancy for most of his life, he didn't want to wear them anymore than necessary. The only thing expensive on him was the sliver chain and cross he wore around his neck and that hung about mid chest. Mokuba got it for him last year, as a birthday present. He loved it.

On the other side, Seto was eyeing Katsuya the same way. Katsuya was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a red and black flannel over it. The flannel sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Light wash jeans and red and black sneakers. His blonde hair in the usual mess. Seto loved it. Katsuya was beautiful on his own, no need for fancy clothing to make him beautiful. No Katsuya's clothing fit him perfectly. Katsuya wasn't trying to impress him with clothing style. He was just being himself and that's what Seto likes the most about Katsuya. The blonde was just being his adorable self. Seto dressed pretty casual today, well at least he felt like he did. Light blue button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, top two buttons undone, and his ever present locket in the shape of a playing card hanging from his neck. He was sporting tan khaki pants and a pair of black casual shoes.

"Wow you look… You look great Misaki," Noa said as he rubbed his neck and blushes slightly. He really wanted to kiss her again. But they were in public. That wouldn't do. Misaki blushed as well and turned her gaze to the ground, "Thanks Noa… And you… You look good too." "You look good as well Katsuya," Seto said with a small smile. Katsuya gave him a bright smile with a small blush, "Thanks Seto! You look good too."

Noa gave Seto a smirk then went and held the door open with a mock bow, "Shall we proceed then mi Lady?" Misaki gave a giggle and then turned on her mock posh accent, "Yes we shall my good sir." Katsuya was just laughing his butt off as he followed Misaki inside. Seto just smiled and shook his head at his brother's antics.

After getting a booth towards the back, Seto and Katsuya sat on one side while Misaki and Noa sat on the other side. "Alright this is our first time being here as well so don't ask us what's good cause we won't know," Noa said as they looked at the menus. "I just go with what my stomach says," Katsuya said as he looked over the cheap side of the menu. Seto noticed this, "And me and Noa are paying for this meal so get whatever you want. No ifs, ands, or buts." Katsuya blushed heavily as he looked up and over at Seto, "Thanks…" "It's nothing puppy…" Seto said whispering the last part with a blush.

"Ooo Misaki look at this one!" Noa said as he pointed at Misaki's menu. "Blackberry pancakes, topped with whipped cream. Blackberries are my favorite!" Misaki said happily. "Yeah? Their my favorite too… My mom use to grow a blackberry bush out in the backyard. I use to go pick a bunch when she wasn't looking and she would get so mad…" Noa said a bit solemnly blankly looking at his menu. Seto gave him a concerned look. Katsuya and Misaki looked at him with curiosity. Noa looked over to Misaki, their eyes looking in each other for a few seconds before Noa let out a small sigh, "Sorry. I never mentioned this before but… My parents died when I was younger." Katsuya let out a gasp and just stared at Noa. Seto gave the blonde's shoulder a small squeeze to tell him it was ok. Misaki placed her hand on Noa's arm and looked up at him, "Oh Noa… I.. I am sorry. I am sorry for your loss. I know that doesn't mean much but-" Noa cut Misaki off by grabbing her hand and kissing it, "Don't worry. I won't say I am over it because that would be a lie. But it's better. I am better. So don't worry your beautiful self over me." Misaki sport a very deep full face blush, her eyes wide and just staring up at Noa. Seto raised an eyebrow at Noa while Katsuya just watched in fascination.

* * *

The rest of breakfast went swimmingly, Misaki and Noa gave each other light touches on the other's hands and arms. Seto to say the least was upset with this. He couldn't understand how Noa was already so far with Misaki. Seto wanted to do the same things and more with Katsuya, to show that he cared and wanted a relationship, not just the blonde's body, which in Seto's opinion was fantastic. But that is not the only thing Seto wants, he wants all of Katsuya. Mind. Body. Soul.

The four were exiting the restaurant when Katsuya looked down at his watch, "We still have a good two hours before we have to head back. Anything else you guy would like to do?" Noa gave Seto a look then grabbed Misaki by the forearm, "Hey Misaki there is this old record store down a few buildings, want to go check it out with me?" Seto raised any eyebrow at Noa. Noa just gave him a smirk. Misaki gave Katsuya a look real quick then looked back to Noa, "Yeah sure, that sounds cool! I wonder if they have any good AC,DC albums or maybe some Queen albums." "Oh man now you're talking Misaki, let's go and check it out. We'll be back later. We'll be waiting here in about two hours," Noa said with a wave as he lead Misaki off towards the mentioned record store. Leaving Seto and Katsuya alone.

Katsuya turned to Seto, big puppy dog eyes, "Hey Seto do you think we can check out this little art shop I seen on our way here?" How could Seto say no to that face, "Alright. Sure. But on one condition." Katsuya raised any eyebrow at Seto, "Ok what?" Seto felt his cheeks heat up a little in a blush as he grabbed the blonde by the hand, "You have to keep ahold of my hand the whole time." This in turn made the blonde blush lightly on the cheeks, "Ok. Yeah. This way." And with that Katsuya lead Seto down the sidewalk towards the little art shop.

People kept giving the pair looks as they passed by. Some filled with shock, even though being gay has been more open in the last few years, it was still shocking to see a gay couple being publicly open. And then other looks were looks of jealousy, from both men and women. Who wouldn't be? Katsuya and Seto were both very attractive guys, and they were together. How unfair.

Katsuya finally spotted the little shop, "Here it is." Seto followed the blonde inside, the little one story building that was nestled between a huge apartment complex and a three story office building. The inside was, interesting to say the least. Seto couldn't find a theme to go to the place. There so many decorations on the walls and the ceiling. Dream catchers hanging in the windows. Paper lanterns hanging along the ceiling. Comic book, mangas, framed photographs, and paintings hanging on the walls in no real particular order or design. There was a potted tree in the corner with Christmas lights and odd ornaments hanging on it. And there was this relaxing smell in the air, Seto couldn't place it though, smelled like apple pie, but also smelled like chocolate chip cookies. Oddly enough, Seto liked it here.

He found Katsuya browsing the art pens and pencils section. He was comparing different brands when Seto tapped him on the shoulder, "Oh hey Seto." "You sure picked a strange place for an art shop." "Yeah, a bit oddly decorated but… Well it just feels good to be in here. No stereotypes in this shop. Everything and everyone is welcomed." Seto raised any eyebrow at Katsuya, at school Katsuya liked to play the big dumb class clown, but Seto knew he was a lot more intelligent than he let's on. "So Katsuya, I never got to ask, but why or how did you get into art?" Katsuya's face turned sad as he kept staring at the boxes of pencils in his hands, "Well, mostly because of my sister." "You have a sister?" Seto watched Katsuya's face carefully. "Yeah, though she is across the country with my mother. My mother took her and left me with my father when I was ten." "What's your sister's name Katsuya?" "Oh her name is Shizuka Kawai. My mother made her take her maiden name. But yeah before they left, me and Shizuka ue to draw and paint all the time. She always said I was good and that I should become a super famous artist when I grow up. Even after they left, Shizuka stills tells me to keep on drawing and painting," Katsuya concluded with a wistful smile on his face. "You miss her huh?" Katsuya looked up at Seto, eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "Yeah I do Seto. I miss her a lot…" The way Katsuya's voice broke and lowered broke Seto's heart. So Seto just let go of his logic for a bit and swept Katsuya into a big hug.

"You know it's ok to cry right?" Seto said and he held Katsuya's head into his chest. There was no words but just a few quiet sniffles and shaking of Katsuya's shoulders to let Seto know what Katsuya answered. After a few minutes of letting Katsuya crying into his chest Seto pulled Katsuya back a bit so they can look each other in the face. Seto swallowed hard, Katsuya's face was still beautiful after crying. Eyes sparkling with tears and emotions, cheeks red, lips swollen, and a few tears running down his cheeks. Seto couldn't stop himself. He kissed Katsuya. And it felt good. Damn good in fact.

Seto poured in all his care and gentleness into that kiss. He wanted to show Katsuya that he cared. It was slow, and passionate but not sloppy. After a minute Seto, reluctantly, pulled away from the kiss. Katsuya's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Seto, with the unspoken question of 'Why?' Seto looked down at Katsuya and pulled him into another hug, "Because I like you and want to show you that I care." And with that Seto and Katsuya stayed like that for a bit, just enjoying each other's company.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we go new chappy for you all! Starts off nice and sweet than we head back into our regular program of horribleness and just crap for our two cinnamon rolls Katsuya and Misaki.**

 **Side Note here are some amazing pieces of art that I have received from some fantastic friends Tumblr:**

 **post/145779816379/blackcat1313-mpuzzlegirl-blackcat1313s**

 **post/145537145239/here-is-my-oc-misaki-love-interest-for-noa-kaiba?is_related_post=1**

 **Well that's all for now. Please leave any reviews for me that would be most helpful! :D**

Chapter 6

It's been a whole month since that first weekend morning date. Since then they have went out every Saturday and Sunday for the mornings. It was Sunday today. And the four of them were meeting up at the arcade. Unlike all the previous dates before, Misaki and Katsuya were the first pair to arrive.

The two were biding their time with the car racing games, currently Katsuya was winning. "I like this arcade a lot better than the one we usually go to," Katsuya said as he turned his wheel dramatically making his virtual car drift around a corner. Misaki gave out a grumpy gasp as somehow she made her car end up flying through a pack of bushes and trees and end up crashing into a ditch. "Man Mimi, you seriously suck at driving," Katsuya said as he proceeded to show off by one hand driving his car for the last lap of their race. "Shut up Kat! God, racing games aren't my types of games," Misaki said as she tried to, for the fourth time that race, take the shortcut through the tunnel to catch up to Katsuya. And for the fourth time her car ended up in a burning pile.

"Jeez Misaki! Someone needs to teach you how to drive properly," a familiar voice came up from behind the pair. "No backseat driving from the peanut gallery," Misaki chided as she let out a whine as the screen said yet again that she lost to Katsuya. "You know Katsuya that last turn was a bit off, it would be better if you-" "Not listening to you Seto. My driving technique was flawless," Katsuya said getting up and giving Seto a half-hearted glare. Seto put his hands up in mock shock, "I was just saying. And good morning by the way." Katsuya just rolled his eyes at Seto. Meanwhile Noa greeted Misaki with a very cheesy kiss to the hand, "Good morning Mi Lady. Hope it's been faring you well." Misaki couldn't help her smile, "Well could've been better. Woke up earlier than expected." "Aww that sucks," Noa said as he hugged her quickly. Misaki blushed as Noa let her go. "Sorry I am just a big ol' cuddle bear," Noa said with a wink. Basically ignored by Misaki and Noa, Katsuya and Seto were still having a mock argument. "Alright fine then Mr. I-Am-Great-At-Every-Game. I challenge you to air hockey. Best 3 out of 5 games can be declared the 'King of Air Hockey." Katsuya demanded as he pointed at Seto in a dramatic fashion. Seto smirked and walked over to the air hockey table, "Challenge accepted puppy." Katsuya quickly followed after.

"So what game would you like to start off with Misaki?" Noa asked. Misaki looked around the arcade for a minute until her eyes landed on a big game space towards the middle of the arcade, "How about some DDR?" Noa raised an eyebrow at her then produced a smirk identical to Seto's, "I must warn you I am a DDR champ. So don't be too upset when I beat you." Misaki gave a small snort, "Well, looks like we're in a predicament because I am also a DDR champ." Noa grabbed her hand and lead her over to the DDR machine, "Then let's see who the real champ is." Misaki hopped onto the stage with Noa, "You're on!"

* * *

It was the fifth game of air hockey, Katsuya and Seto tied in score. It was game point. "Prepare to lose Seto. And I won't judge if you go home crying," Katsuya teased as he placed the puck onto the table, lining up his first shot. "Stop yapping puppy. You are the one losing this game," Seto said as he calculated where Katsuya would first try to strike. Though all those calculations meant nothing since the blonde seem to have an obscene amount of luck to this game. Most of his points were due to the puck hitting the walls in a seemingly impossible way, and then somehow avoiding Seto's attempts to stop the puck from going in. "Alright here I go!" Katsuya shouted as he hit the puck hard and off the walls to give it a bouncing pattern. Seto hit the puck back with equal force. And thus begun the back and forth between Katsuya and Seto. It lasted a good few minutes until Seto saw his opening and took it, sinking the puck into Katsuya's side. Making him the official winner and previously mentioned, "King of Air Hockey." Katsuya gave out a loud whine and threw his hands up into the air, "Damnit! I was so close to winning." Seto walked over to Katsuya and gave him a pat on the head, "Maybe next time puppy."

Once they calmed down from their apparently intense game of Air Hockey they noticed that there was a large crowd in the middle of the arcade. "I wonder what's that all about?" Katsuya wondered out loud as he took Seto's hand and started walking in that direction. As they got closer they could clearly hear some sort of dance music playing loudly. Seto lead the way and pushed through the crowd. The crowd was going nuts. Clapping, cheering, whistling, and yelling encouragement.

Finally Seto and Katsuya broke through the crowd. Misaki and Noa were playing DDR. And they were killing it. Katsuya couldn't help but be memorized with the rest of the crowd. Even though they were battling each other their moves seem to compliment one another. Katsuya hasn't seen Misaki dance like that in a long time. Not since Hirutani showed up in their lives. Seto was as equally surprised because Mokuba is the only one that can get Noa to dance, let alone play DDR. It seem their game was getting to the climax because their steps sped up a bit and Noa and Misaki were focused on the screen. After another minute of music the DDR machine played the magical noise of someone winning, Misaki won. The crowd was cheering so loudly for the two. Misaki was a little bit flustered by the crowd while Noa just took it in stride.

"Good battle Misaki. Though I will get you next time," Noa said as he stepped off the DDR stage and held out his hand for Misaki to grab. She took it as he helped her off the stage, "Yeah, though I am exhausted after all that dancing." Katsuya ran up to them with Seto calmly following. "Oh man Mimi! That was awesome!" "Thanks Kat!" The two shared a quick friendly hug, because Katsuya knew it took a lot for Misaki to get up there and dance. "And whoa Noa! Man you can dance!" Katsuya said as he gave Noa a high five. "Thanks Katsuya. Yeah I haven't dance like that in a while, so I am bit exhausted," Noa said as the crowd gave out final comments as they moved on. "Well should we leave the arcade early and go relax in a cafe or something?" Misaki and Katsuya looked at each other, than Katsuya spoke up, "A cafe sounds good! But me and Misaki already know this one that's a five minute walk from here. If that's ok with you two?" Noa and Seto looked at each other. This is another step for them. If Misaki and Katsuya are willing to show them a favorite spot of theirs that mean they are opening up to the Kaiba brothers. "Sure puppy, lead the way," Seto said.

* * *

After the five minute walk, the group of four were standing outside the little cafe known as, "The Black Cat Cafe." Katsuya and Misaki walked in first like it was a second home with Katsuya shouting out, "Hey old man ya here?" This of course surprised the Kaiba brothers. After looking around a bit Seto could say he liked this place a lot. It was small, not too busy to be crowded but enough busy to keep it open for a while. It was oddly decorated with small black cats everywhere, swords, guns, and other various weapons were on display in protective cases.

"What do you want ya punk?" An angry, but not really angry, older voice said from the back area. "Mind if we have some tea and coffee here?" Misaki said as she and Katsuya approached the back area of the cafe. A old man appeared from the kitchen area. He gave a big warm smile to Katsuya and Misaki. His old eyes drifted over to the Kaiba brothers. "Yeah sure. Taking your usual seat I am guessing," the old man said as he went behind to the coffee area and began making a few cups. Katsuya and Misaki sat down in the booth seat. Noa sat next to Misaki while Seto sat next to Katsuya.

The old man brought back a tray with three coffee cups and one cup with green tea in it. "Here ya go. Fix them up how you like. And I did an extra bag of tea for you Misaki" Misaki grabbed the cup with the green tea in it, "Thank you so much." Katsuya grabbed his cup and added just two sugar cubes to his coffee. Noa just grabbed his and added cream and two sugar cubes. And Seto just kept his cup of coffee black.

After about two hours of talking, joking, and just drinking their drinks, Katsuya looked at his watch and gasped out loud, "Oh gosh we have about twenty minutes to get back Misaki!" Misaki covered her mouth, "It's about forty minutes away from here. We'll never make it back in time." Noa and Seto grew worried over Katsuya's and Misaki's reactions. Seto pulled out some cash and handed it to Katsuya, "Here take this and get a cab to wherever you need to go. Where are you going anyway?" Katsuya took the cash from Seto and stood up, "Just meeting up with our friends… Our… friends hate it when we are late." Seto just raised an eyebrow in response since he was sensing he wasn't going to get anything else out of them. "Alright well… See you two tomorrow," Noa said as he stood up to let Misaki out of the booth, he quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek as she walked by him. "Yes… Uh. See you guys tomorrow, she stumbled out as she was blushing heavily on her face. Katsuya rushed by Seto, but not before Seto gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. Katsuya just kept on walking, shouting a goodbye, to Mr. Hiroshi, and with Misaki hot on his heels. Leaving the Kaiba brothers all alone. "Seto… I don't think they're meeting a friend," Noa said leaving cash for the bill plus tip for the old man. Seto nodded in agreement, "Yeah… I didn't like the fear on their faces. Something is up. I hope Isono has something for us soon." "Yeah, well let's go. Still got some time to be with Mokuba on this fine Sunday."

* * *

Later that night at the Kaiba mansion, a little meeting was happening. Seto was sitting at his desk chair while Noa was leaning up against the desk. Isono just gave them a call telling them he has finally enough information on Misaki and Katsuya. He was meeting with them tonight. "Our luck huh brother?" Noa said as he looked down at his watch. Seto just made a grunting noise as he was focused with something on his computer. A knock could be heard from the study's door. "Come on in Isono." Noa said as Seto finished up whatever he was doing on the computer.

Isono walked in, with a young man following him. The guy looked to be about Seto and Noa's age. "Good evening Kaiba-sama and Noa-sama. To start off this is Hiro Takanaka." The guy, Hiro, bowed deeply to Seto and Noa. "Ok Isono start from the beginning," Seto said giving his full attention to Isono and Hiro. "Well Kaiba-sama, it seems that the blonde male that meets up with Miss Misaki and Mr. Jonouchi after school is a current gang leader, his name is Hirutani. He graduated from Rintama high three years ago. He has been in charge of his gang for five years now. Now Mr. Takanaka here is a spy I had infiltrate Hirutani's gang to gather information on the inside. It's not good sirs," Isono finished and indicated for Hiro to speak now. "Kaiba-sama and Noa-sama, I've been in the gang for about a month now. And I quickly climbed the ranks. Because of this climb I was able to find out information on how Katsuya Jonouchi and Misaki Hinata are involved with Hirutani and his gang. Firstly Katsuya Jonouchi is considered to be Hirutani's second in command. He has a street cred known to be a tough and brutal fighter. Now Misaki Hinata is known to be well, Hirutani's personal…" Noa and Seto could tell the young man was struggling with this next part. "It's alright Hiro we won't punish you for whatever you say, just say it ok?" Noa said as he gave Hiro a slight pat on the shoulder. Hiro nodded, "Misaki Hinata is known to be Hirutani's personal whore… Everyone in the gang knows and disgustingly speaks of how Misaki Hinata is raped repeatedly by their leader. It is also well known throughout his gang that Misaki is strictly Hirutanis and that if anyone tries anything with her that they get a severe beating and will be kicked out of the gang. Now there might be more to it because I've notice that the way Hirutani looks at Katsuya Jonouchi as well. It's a lustful stare. And there are times where Hirutani sends all the other members out except Katsuya Jonouchi and Misaki Hinata. I don't have enough evidence but I believe that Hirutani is also raping Katsuya Jonouchi as well." Once Hiro said that Isono cleared his throat indicating that there was more. "What else is there Isono?" Seto said through his clenched jaw, he was angry, very angry. "Kaiba-sama, Noa-sama. I've also found out that Misaki Hinata and Katsuya Jonouchi live in the same apartment with their parents, Takahashi Jonouchi and Hitomi Hinata. But you two already know all that information. What I found out from following Misaki Hinata and Katsuya Jonouchi around is that the parents abuse them as well. More specifically Takahashi Jonouchi is the main force behind their home abuse."

Once Isono was finished Seto slammed his hand down on the desk. Isono knew it was time to go so he took Hiro and left quickly. Noa was raging as well. How could such a happy, beautiful, and smart girl like Misaki being abused like that. "DAMNIT! How?! I just-" Seto couldn't form a full sentence. "Seto we need to talk to them tomorrow. And we need to start discussing on ways to get them out," Noa said, his voice and body shaking with rage. "Yes we do Noa. We'll talk to them first thing tomorrow," Seto said before walking out of the study to cool down.

* * *

Seto and Noa were not happy, Misaki and Katsuya were running late the next morning so they didn't get to talk to them all day, not even at lunch since they had to make some business calls. It was the last class of the day. The bell just rung so the Kaiba brothers hustled to find Katsuya and Misaki.

Katsuya and Misaki were at their lockers putting their things away. Seto stormed up to them with Noa hot on his heels. "Katsuya. Misaki. We have some things to talk about," Seto said calmly. Katsuya shook his head, "Sorry Seto but we don't have time. We have to meet up with our friend outside." Seto grabbed Katsuya sternly by the arm turning the blonde to face him. "No now… And that is not your friend. We know that is Hirutani," Seto said a little anger slipping into his voice. Katsuya and Misaki let out small gasps. Misaki looked at both Seto and Noa, "How did you find out his name?" Noa gently grabbed Misaki by the hand, "We have our ways. Now we have some questions for you both. It's really important to us." Misaki melted into Noa's hand, she just wanted to run away with him. Never look back. But she couldn't. Hirutani will find her. Find them all. "Noa… We can't… You don't understand what he is like," Misaki said as she pulled her hand away from Noa. Katsuya shook Seto off of him, "Yeah. Seriously you two don't know what you're messing with. If Hirutani finds out about you two snooping… He will-" "JONO! MISAKI!" Misaki and Katsuya turned around in a panic. There he was. Hirutani. Seeing them with the Kaiba brothers. Hirutani walked up to them, a death glare stamped across his face. "If I ever see you two with Misaki or Jono again. I will personally make you regret it. Now Misaki. Jono. We're going," Hirutani said as he grabbed both Misaki and Katsuya by the arm.

Noa and Seto just had to watch as Hirutani dragged a fearful Misaki and Katsuya out of the Domino High building. Oh this means war. Hirutani made a personal threat to the Kaiba brothers and hurt those they care about.

* * *

Many sounds could be heard throughout the basement area of the office building where Hirutani and his gang hid. Sounds of abuse.

Katsuya struggle against the chair he was tied up to. Hirutani was pissed at them both and showing it. Katsuya was thoroughly tied up to a chair that was bolted down into the cement. Wrists tied behind his back, ankles and thighs tied together, and his arms tied to the chair. He was watching Hirutani hit Misaki at the moment. Katsuya could tell how pissed Hirutani was because he didn't avoid Misaki's face. He usually avoided that because people would ask too many questions if a girl showed up to school with bruises on her face and neck. But not tonight.

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Smack. Another hit to her face. Misaki silently cried out because she learned a long time ago that making noises during her abuse would bring her more. "I didn't lie…" She whimpered out. Smack. "YES YOU DID!" Hirutani hit her face once more before stepping back and walking around Katsuya and Misaki like a predator waiting to attacks it prey. "Two weeks ago, I heard some interesting information about you two. From one of my guys who happened to be in the richer side of Domino to run a errand for me at the Jewelers on a Saturday. He happen to see you two out and about. Want to guess who you were with?" Misaki and Katsuya grew really scared. He found out about the Kaiba brothers and the weekend dates. "I take that as you figured that much out. Well when I first heard this, well I didn't believe it. So I had someone tail you guys around the last two weekends. And well… As you can guess I wasn't pleased by this discovery. Now being as I care for you two very much, I'll give you one more chance this week to basically tell those two guys off and tell him who you really belong to. I will have someone watching at your school now. So no more lies from you two whores. Now you will be spending the night here to think over on what you done." And with that Hirutani left leaving Katsuya and Misaki tied up to their chairs and all alone.

"Oh god Misaki…" Katsuya gasped out looking over his best friend. It wasn't good. She had imprints on both her cheeks and a good hand mark on her neck from when Hirutani decided to try and choke her. Katsuya knew he didn't look any better. Hirutani did a number on him. Even broke out the cattle prod. Hirutani punched him everywhere. Head, face, stomach, chest, arms, legs. Everywhere. "Kat… I don't think we can ditch Seto and Noa. They won't leave us alone." Katsuya shook his head, "We have to try Misaki. Hirutani could hurt them really bad. And I don't want them hurt." Misaki nodded, "Yeah I don't want them hurt either… Maybe we just leave them a note and… I don't know… I just don't know anymore Kat…" Katsuya watched as Misaki began to cry heavily. He was crying too. He just wanted to run away. Go to another country if need be. Just away from his current life. From his father. And from Hirutani. But how? How can they escape with a hundred percent insurance that Hirutani won't get to them again?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's been a long time to update. I was camping over the last week. It was fun and awesome to see some friends of the family that I haven't seen in like ten years. Anyways I'll leave this short. I am not sure how I feel about the end of the chapter with Hirutani… Anyways let me know how you guys feel about it in the reviews part!**

 **Some beautiful art some fantastic people have made me:**

 **post/146654443694/artist-zelka94-the-super-amazingly-talented**

 **post/146692118889/artist-zelka94-this-is-the-other-fantastic-and?is_related_post=1**

 **post/147109573139/artist-masaya90-this-is-masayas-art-of-my?is_related_post=1**

 **post/146299403614/blackcat1313-inkglaze-drawing-request-for**

 **Alright enjoy those :3 Onto the story you've all been waiting for!**

Chapter 7

Noa wasn't happy at all. Neither was Seto. Both Misaki and Katsuya haven't shown up to school in the last two days. And all the school could say was that they both called in sick. It was Wednesday morning, hopefully they will see those two today. They still needed to talk and come up with a plan of action. If the Kaiba brothers were to succeed they needed insider info on Hirutani take him down.

The limo pulled up to the school, they got out and quickly went searching for their two targets. After a few minutes the Kaiba brothers found Misaki and Katsuya standing in front of their lockers waiting for them. "Where the hell have you two been?" Seto growled out as he walked up to them. Katsuya turned to Seto and held a hand out to stop him from shouting more and getting any closer to them. "Listen Seto. Noa. We have to stop seeing each other. Or even speaking to each other," Katsuya said. Noa was frozen with anger, he could see on Misaki's face a large swollen spot on her cheeks, even a little color peeking through under her makeup. Katsuya was worse, he had a big bandage on his left cheek and some smaller ones on his eyebrows and forehead, and purple bruising on his face. "Misaki who did that to you?" Noa got closer to Misaki and held his hand up to her face. His eye drifted down to her neck, and that's when his blood began to boil, "Misaki what happen to your neck?" "It's nothing…" "Don't give me that. Now how did you get that? You can tell me. Us. Seto and I can help you guys," Noa said grabbing onto Misaki's shoulders firmly. Misaki adverted her gaze and looked down at the ground, "Noa… I just… We can't. He'll hurt us more. He'll hurt you both."

"Yeah he'll seriously hurt you guys. So just let it go," Katsuya said as he gently pushed Noa away from Misaki. "We can handle him. Just trust us on that," Seto said as he grabbed onto Katsuya's arm. "You don't know him like we do. He is dangerous," Katsuya said trying to pull away from Seto. "Then help us, if you give us all you know about him we can take him down. We have the resources and connections," Noa said. Misaki and and Katsuya looked at each other before looking at the Kaiba brothers. Katsuya looked down at the ground then back up at Seto, "Ok. But, it's going to be hard. Hirutani has someone inside the school." Seto and Noa look at each other, nodded, then Seto spoke, "Then after school meet up with us in the back and we will take you back to our home. You'll both be safe there. And can stay there as long as you want. We even setting up a way for one of our people to adopt you both so you don't have to go back to your abusive parents." Katsuya and Misaki could only stare opened mouth at Seto and Noa. The bell rang. They headed to their class together, "Remember after school. Meet us by the back by the gym. Ok?" Noa said holding the door open for them all. Misaki and Katsuya looked at each other then nodded. Here was their way out. But unbeknownst to them Hirutani's guy was watching them.

It was the end of the school day. It's been a good ten minutes since it ended. No sign of either Misaki or Katsuya. The Kaiba brothers were worried. Seto picked up his phone and called Isono, "Isono find out where the hell Katsuya and Misaki are. We are heading back to the mansion. I want some info in an hour." "Yes Kaiba-sama," Isono said then hung up.

It was the hour after the phone call. Isono charged into the room where Seto and Noa were waiting for him. "Isono what do you got?" Seto went right into it. "Kaiba-sama and Noa-sama. It's not good. After some persuasion, I got some of the school's security footage and it seem both Misaki and Katsuya were both escorted out of the school by Hirutani himself and two others during your lunch time. After that me and my men check out that office building where their hideout is. But they are gone. Though they left this note for you both," Isono finished handing Seto a photograph. Seto was shaking with anger and worry. The picture was of Katsuya and Misaki tied up to chairs. Bruises already on their faces and bodies. Tears in their eyes. And written across the photo was the word "Mine." Seto handed the photo to Noa and he too shook with anger. "We need to find them. That psycho is going to hurt them more!" Noa shouted standing up and pacing around the room. "I have my guys searching around Domino City as we speak, even getting into some of our 'less' legal methods. We should have something in the next few hours," Isono said calmly though he too was worried, he has seen some of the things Hirutani has done to people that made him angry. "Isono I don't care how you do it, just have them back here at the mansion tonight," Seto said. Isono nodded and left the room.

Katsuya's eyes fluttered open for the fifth time that afternoon. "Ah look Misaki little Jono is awake finally. That last beating took it out of him. Poor guy…" Katsuya slowly looked over to where Hirutani was. Hirutani had a mock pout on his face as he tightly held Misaki's face with one hand. Misaki was tied up to a chair, blood dripping from her head from the head wound Hirutani gave her earlier, and duct tape over her mouth. Katsuya was in the same position, except more bruises over his body. "Oh yeah, I forgot you can't talk at the moment. So I am going to do the talking for right now. From now on. You two don't see the light of day. You're strictly mine. You're never leaving this house. So get comfy we have a long night ahead of us," Hirutani said as he left the basement he was holding them both in.

Katsuya couldn't tell how long it was since Hirutani left, could've been an hour, two hours, five hours, he couldn't tell. Misaki passed out in her chair a bit ago. The only thing running through Katsuya's mind at the moment was how bright Seto's eyes look when he smiles. Katsuya knew he wouldn't see Seto again, so he was trying to run through every memory he had of the brunette CEO. Every smile, every small touch of the hands, and that kiss they shared.

Suddenly Katsuya heard gunshots coming from the floor above them. Was it a rival gang? Police? Or just Hirutani raging at his gang members? Katsuya looked over to Misaki who was woken by the gunshots. As sudden as they started the gunshots stopped. The silence was dreadful.

The door to the basement was kicked down and huge men in black suits entered the room with guns raised. Once they seen the room was cleared one of them shouted to the upstairs. Feet could be heard running down the stairs. And there they were. Seto and Noa. Katsuya couldn't and wouldn't stop the tears flowing from his eyes. Seto saved him. Both him and Misaki.

Seto quickly went over to Katsuya and looked over the blonde's body. "Oh god Katsuya… I am sorry we couldn't find you sooner," Seto said as he took off the duct tape covering Katsuya's mouth. "Oh Seto. You came just in time. I just- I-" Seto cut Katsuya off with a searing kiss on the lips and then took out a knife and began to cut the bindings holding Katsuya to the chair. Katsuya just crumpled into Seto's arms and cried into his shoulder. Seto just held Katsuya close and ran his hands along the blonde's back and through the golden locks dirtied with blood and dirt.

Noa was similarly releasing Misaki from her bindings as well. "Noa…" Was all Misaki could muster out before she passed out into Noa's arms. Noa picked up Misaki quickly and started up the stairs, "Isono we need to get them to the hospital quickly." Isono nodded and made a few quick calls. Seto was right behind Noa with a still crying Katsuya in his arms.

Katsuya peeked out from Seto's shoulder to see the various dead bodies lying on the ground. Hirutani had a small bullet hole right in the middle of his forehead. Katsuya tugged on Seto's shirt getting his attention, "Seto… Did you guys really kill him?" Seto didn't look at Katsuya for a moment then nodded his head, "Yes. But it means you and Misaki are free now. And tomorrow we will begin the legal process of getting you two away from those abusive parents." Katsuya nodded as he laid his head against Seto's shoulder again. "What about my mom? Wouldn't they just give me over to her?" "No. Our lawyer already made contact with her and well… She gave up her parental rights of you to us. Well to our guy Isono. We'll talk more about this tomorrow ok? Just rest up. We don't know what injuries you two have," Seto said as they entered the car and sped off towards the hospital.

And Katsuya looked up at Seto and smiled. They were free. He was free. And he was looking at the guy he thought he'd never get to see again. The man he was in love with. Yes, Katsuya was in love with Seto Kaiba.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok here we are, one more chapter for this story! For this chapter I decided to do a little flashback of when Seto and Noa found out where Katsuya and Misaki were being kept at. And of course on how Hirutani died. Hopefully I can make up for that last chapter and the anit-climatic ending of Hirutani. Anyways there is lots and lots of fluff in this chapter so enjoy :D**

 **Please Please please leave reviews for me so I know how this story is doing! P.S. Can anyone tell me where the song Noa is singing comes from? Hint Hint: From a popular movie and book series.**

 **Main Pairings: JouxSeto (Pupship) & NoaxMisaki (Seafoamship)**

 **WARNINGS: Child Abuse, Implied Sexual Abuse, Mention of Rape, YAOI (malexmale), Original Character (OC), AU story, Anzu is bad guy**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YUGIOH! I only OWN my OC Misaki Hinata, ALSO I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS OF ANY SONGS USED IN MY STORIES!**

Chapter 8

Soft singing. That is what Misaki woke up to. It was a beautiful sweet voice with a soft tone to it. She didn't want to open her eyes yet. Just wanted to keep listening to whoever was singing.

" _Deep in the meadow  
Under the willow  
A bed of grass  
A soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head  
And close your eyes  
And when they open  
The sun will rise_

 _Here it's safe  
Here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard  
You from every harm_

 _And here your dreams are sweet  
And tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you." _

And Misaki felt a hand run through her hair. The touch was soft and gentle. She decided it was time to open her eyes now. As her eyes fluttered open the singing stopped. "You're awake finally… Had me worried… Mi Lady." Misaki smiled at that. Only one person referred to her as that. It was Noa. He was smiling down at her. He looked exhausted. Small dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes. His usually neat looking hair was messy and sticking up in random places. His clothes were in similar fashion.

Noa took Misaki's hand and kisses it softly. "You sing beautifully," was all Misaki could say to him right now. Noa smiled, "Thank you. My mom actually taught me that song. She use to sing it to me as a lullaby… She had a beautiful voice kinda like yours." Misaki placed a hand on his cheek and they stayed silent for a few minutes just enjoying each other's presence. "Katsuya is fine. He has been awake for two days now. He had some fractured ribs, a small concussion, bruises all over his body, and a broken arm," Noa said after a while. Misaki looked up at him with worry, "Why was I asleep so long?" Noa ran his hand through her hair again before starting to speak, "You some serious injuries yourself, a few bruised ribs, a sprained wrist, a broken ankle, and a severe head wound. Once the surgery for your ankle was over you didn't wake up once the anesthetic wore off. The doctors were worried with your head wound that you would go into a coma… So I been here waiting to see your beautiful eyes again." Misaki eyes widened as she finally felt a heavy weight on her leg. A cast was present on her lower leg and ankle. It was the same color as Noa's hair. Some people seemed to have written on it. Noa placed a hand on her shoulder and stood up, "I am going to tell the nurse that your up and then go tell Katsuya and Seto who are in the room next to us." Misaki just nodded as Noa left the hospital room.

It was quiet for a few more moments before people began pouring into the room. First it was Noa and a nurse. The nurse gave Misaki a glass of water. Then the doctor came in followed by Seto wheeling Katsuya in a wheelchair. The doctor asked Misaki quite a bit of questions to see how bad the head wound affected her brain. Once that was done he gave orders that she and Katsuya stay in the hospital for another two days then they can go home. Soon as the doctor and nurse left Katsuya instantly wheeled over to Misaki's side. "Oh god MiMi I am so glad you're awake. I was worried," Katsuya said using his non broken arm to rub Misaki's arm gently. "Glad to see you awake as well Misaki. Once you rest some more we have a few things to discuss about your new home arrangements," Seto said sitting down in one of the chairs. "Home arrangements?" Misaki asked feeling slightly fuzzy in the head now. "Yes. But that is for later right now you need to rest. You need to take it easy for right now," Noa said as he sat down in his chair by Misaki's other side.

The next day the small group met back up in Misaki's hospital room. "Morning guys," Misaki said as she was finishing her breakfast. "Morning Mimi! Morning Noa," Katsuya said as he was wheeled into the room in his wheelchair by Seto. "Ok well since you're done with your breakfast we have a few things to discuss," Seto said as his way of saying good morning. "Oh yeah, you said we have new home arrangements," Misaki said as she say her food tray to the side. Seto nodded his head, "Yes. First of all we know that your parents are abusing you at home so we decided to see if we can legally take you out of their care for the next few years." "And since we can't adopt you we are going to have our right hand man Isono adopt you both. We already have our lawyers working on it as we speak," Noa finished.

Misaki and Katsuya turned to each other wide eyed then they turned to face the Kaiba brothers, "Really?" They said in unison. Seto and Noa both nodded. Seto turned to open the door the for someone, "Ok you can come in now. They would probably like to meet you both." Suddenly in a flurry of black a small figure entered into the room and hugged both Misaki and Katsuya. "So you are the two my big brothers are in love with! YOU'RE BOTH SO PRETTY! And-" "Mokuba knock it off," Seto said shaking his head at the young boy with the crazy black hair. Noa knelt down next to Mokuba and out him into a headlock, "Misaki. Katsuya. This is our little brother Mokuba. He is quite the mischief maker." "AM NOT!" "Are too." And that went on between those two for a few more seconds until another person entered the room. He looked probably about to be in his late thirties, early forties. He was sporting a standard black suit with white undershirt. He had short almost buzz cut dark teal hair, and chocolate brown eyes that had a bit of a tired look to them.

The man bowed to Misaki and Katsuya, "Hello Miss Misaki and Mr Katsuya. I am Isono. I will be the one trying to adopt you. I was also the one that found out about your parents and home life. I know I may not look like much but I hope to be a better parent to you both than what you've had so far." Once Isono was done with his little greeting speech he got all flustered as he seen both Misaki and Katsuya crying. All three Kaiba brothers were shocked and didn't know what to do. They couldn't figure out why the heck the two started crying. Isono was first to act getting into father bird mode, "Don't cry, please I hope it wasn't something I said. I didn't mean to make you both cry." Katsuya and Misaki started laughing and smiling in between the crying and tears. "It was something you said. But you didn't say anything bad. You said all the right things," Katsuya said as he wiped his eyes. Isono at this point got even more flustered and blushed furiously, "I-I-I- Well thank you…" Misaki have him a big smile, "It's nothing compared to what you've probably done for us in the last month. I… Well speaking for myself I can't wait to be adopted by you and have a loving family once again." Katsuya nodded in agreement. Isono just stood there in awe as he gave the two teens a big smile.

It's been a few days since Katsuya and Misaki arrived back home to the Kaiba mansion. At the moment Noa was wheeling Misaki around the mansion. Seto and Katsuya were sitting in the mansion's library discussing something of importance.

"Seto… It's been bothering me for a few days now. I know Misaki doesn't really want to know, so I waited to ask you when we had some alone time," Katsuya said as he was sitting next to Seto on the long couch in the library. "What is it Katsuya?" Seto asked as he looked up from the book he was reading. "I was wondering how you found us and then how Hirutani died…" Katsuya said as he looked up to Seto and bit in his bottom lip nervously. He really wanted to find out from Seto. Seto looked down at the image before him, it was beautiful. Katsuya was beautiful. "Alright… Here is how it went…"

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Seto was pissed. It has been five hours since anything of worth has come up about Katsuya, Misaki, or Hirutani._

 _Mokuba came into the room bringing both Seto and Noa a cup of coffee. "Ni-samas. I got your coffees for you," Mokuba said as he set the two coffee mugs onto the table in Seto's home office. "Thank you Moke," Noa said as he patted Mokuba's head as he grabbed his coffee and went back to the computer to keep on looking up anything on Hirutani. Seto grabbed his coffee and sat on the couch next to Mokuba, "Thank you Mokuba." Mokuba cuddled into his brother a bit, "It's nothing Ni-sama, I know how much it means to you both to find Katsuya and Misaki and bring them back home safely… I want them back here safe too. No one deserves that." Seto ran a hand through Mokuba's crazy black hair and took a sip of his coffee, "You are completely right Mokuba. No one deserves that."_

 _Mokuba looked over to Noa and then looked back up to Seto, "Are you two in love with them?" Seto and Noa both froze in place and then both looked over to Mokuba with shock on how much Mokuba knew. Mokuba couldn't help but smile, "I am going to take that as a yes for both of you. And I'll say this I am happy for both of you. And I know that everything will work out fine." "Thank you Mokie." "Thank you Moke."_

 _After another ten minutes Isono came charging into Seto's office, "We found them!" All three Kaiba brothers jumped up at once. "Where?" Seto asked as he grabbed a coat to put on. "An abandoned building over by the docks. There seems to be an basement area under the building. I have my men surrounding the building as we speak," Isono said. "Take us there Isono," Noa said as he charged out the door with Seto and Isono on his heels._

 _Isono drove up to the building, two men in black were waiting for them as the car pulled up. Isono was the first one out, "Status update." "We have the building surrounded, and the inferred shows ten people upstairs and two downstairs in the basement area. Thanks to Takanaka we know for sure that Katsuya Jonouchi and Misaki Hinata are being held down in the basement area. So we are waiting for your signal Isono-sama." Isono nodded and turned to Seto and Noa, "Kaiba-sama. Noa-sama. Please let us go in first. I will get you soon as the enemies are taken out." "No we are going in with you," Seto said shrugging off his trench coat. "Ok Kaiba-sama. But at least put these on," Isono said as he handed Seto and Noa a bullet proof vest._

 _Once their vests were securely strapped on Isono lead them towards the building. "Alright, you two stay directly behind and do whatever I say. I don't want either of you getting hurt," Isono said as they stood by the front door._

 _The two men in black closest to the door gave the signal and then broke down the door to the building. Soon as the men entered shots were being fired. Isono then led Seto and Noa into the building. Seto couldn't believe the sudden change of the surroundings. There were fresh bullet holes in the walls, already a few bodies lying on the ground, and some blood splatter on the wall. Isono was yelling orders over the loud noises of the battle going on around them._

 _As Isono was leading them through the halls towards the a body hit Seto from behind. "You fucking bastards! Coming to take what's mine!" It was Hirutani. Seto had to cover his face as Hirutani kept trying to hit him. Suddenly Noa tackled Hirutani to the ground to get him off of Seto. After another minute of back and forth between Noa and Hirutani. There was a loud sound ringing through the hall. Hirutani froze in his tracks as the bullet went through his head. Noa and Seto turned to look at where the bullet came from. Isono still had his gun up, still pointed at where Hirutani was standing. "Sorry Seto-sama_ _ **.**_ _Noa-sama. I had to take the bastard out. First of all he was trying to hurt you two, but he brutally hurt Miss Misaki and Mr Katsuya. And I can't stand for something like that," Isono said as he put his gun away._

 _Another man in black came around the corner and up to them, "Isono-sama, all the enemies are down. We will lead you to Mr. Jonouchi and Miss Hinata." Isono nodded and the Kaiba brothers followed suit._

 _They found the basement door. Two of the men in black went down first just in case of the unforeseen. Seto and Noa followed next. And when Seto saw Katsuya his heart broke. The blonde was tightly tied to a chair, his mouth covered with duct tape, bruises all over his body and face. And soon as those honey brown eyes spotted Seto they began to tear up. And that is when Seto went into possessive protective mode._

 _FLASHBACK END_

It was a few weeks later. The end of their court sessions to move custody of Katsuya and Misaki over to Isono. Noa, Seto and a few other members of Kaiba Corp. were witnesses to prove Isono's competence to adopt the two teens. Today was the final day. The day that officially would be the start of Misaki's and Katsuya's new lives.

"Are you ready Mimi? Today is the start of our new lives," Katsuya said as he gave Misaki's hand a quick squeeze. Misaki turned to look at Katsuya then over her shoulder to see part of her new family sitting right behind them in the court benches. Mokuba, Seto and her new boyfriend Noa Kaiba. Noa blew her a kiss and gave her a thumbs up as well. Misaki gave him a warm smile than turned back to face the judge as she finished her final verdict.

"Mr. Isono. I am granting you full custody over Katsuya Jonouchi and Misaki Hinata. I know that they will be in good hands with you. Now please come up here and sign these papers and that will be the end of it," the judge said to Isono. Isono stood up and went up to the judge and signed a few papers. The judge quickly looked over the papers, gave a nod and a smile. "Everything looks in order Mr. Isono. Katsuya Jonouchi and Misaki Hinata. Enjoy your new home. And remember the contacts I have given you both for some help if you want it. I wish you luck in your endeavors," the judge said with a warm smile and left the courtroom.

Isono approached Katsuya and Misaki, "Well… As your new adoptive father. I was hoping that we can all celebrate with dinner tonight. If that is ok with you two?" Instead of a verbal answer Isono received a group hug from both Katsuya and Misaki. And the group almost toppled over when Mokuba and Noa joined in on the hug. Mokuba of course dragged in Seto into the hug. Misaki and Katsuya couldn't help but happily cry as they were surrounded by the people that love them.


End file.
